xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Stark
|birth=September 3rd |death= Not yet |mutation=None |gender=Male |height=5'10" |hair=Dark |eyes=Dark |skin=Tanned Caucasian |markings= |affiliation=Stark Industries |rank= |lj= }} Tony Stark is a billionaire of billionaires. He works hard; he plays hard. ...actually, that's a lie. He works smart. He plays hard, though. No doubts there. His company, Stark Industries, is one of the nation's top defense contractors. They are known for cutting-edge technology. They build smarter, bigger bombs -- and the Sentinel Armor produced with cooperation from Frost Enterprises is at the fore of mutant protection technology, constantly being refined. Personality Boyish and charming, Tony is a brilliant inventor and a devout patriot. His reputation for frat boy shenanigans with the ladies has diminished since his kidnapping in September of 2008. He has been personally responsible for an industry-wide drive for greater accountability and responsibility, helped by his larger than life personality and fierce will. He has a reputation for careless arrogance which has been well-earned, but he has been more cautious and precise of late. He very much believes that mutants can be dangerous and that people have a right to defend themselves. He is an ardent futurist and technologist, and believes that science has nearly all the answers. Much of his personality has been magnified and distorted by media coverage since he was very young. The real Stark remains somewhat elusive, but he is a known, ardent friend of American interests. Known Associations *Stark Industries: One of the largest defense contractors in the United States. They make planes, they make rockets, they make bombs, they make guns. They also make the Sentinel Armor and similar self-defense systems. They were involved in the Pegasus II mission. Known Skills *Inventing Shit. He's a genius with robotics, electronics, et cetera. Known History CEO of a company started by his grandfather, Tony Stark spent a great deal of his life in the public eye given the leading role that his grandfather and father took in the development of atomic and Cold War weaponry. He entered MIT at 15, graduated, and had no sooner begun a graduate education than his parents were killed in a car crash. At the age of 21, Tony assumed control of Stark Industries. With Obidiah Stane as his right-hand man, he revitalized the company. Their weaponry is rife with robotics and advanced computer systems, and they are busily pushing the envelope on a number of fronts, especially artificial intelligence. Stark and Stane work well together: Stark is the charming public face, brilliant with technology, while Stane is the steady corporate rock that makes everything work. The company is Stark's life. He is its face, its heart, and its driving force. In late September of 2008, he was kidnapped in Nevada by the Friends of Humanity who had acquired Sentinel suits and wanted him to make them work. Last than two weeks later, he escaped. Both publicly and privately he has remained fairly elusive about the details of his rescue despite pressure from the government. The X-Men are known by the government to have been involved in some fashion. Mentions & Sightings *Doom Notes